In general, an electronic communication product comes with a built-in radio frequency unit and an external radio frequency connector, so that the electronic product is capable of receiving or transmitting signals through the built-in radio frequency unit and electrically connecting an external radio frequency unit to the external radio frequency connector to receive or transmit the signals through the external radio frequency unit.
However, the conventional built-in radio frequency unit and the external radio frequency connector are installed on a main board of the electronic product separately, so that the built-in radio frequency unit and the external radio frequency connector must be electrically coupled to the main board through conductive wires, and thus the conductive wires increase the overall cost. In addition, it is necessary to install the built-in radio frequency unit and the external radio frequency connector onto the main board individually, and the assembling procedure becomes more complicated and difficult, and the assembling time becomes longer.